Saturday with the Boys
by Jaspers Sex Kitten
Summary: Bella's plans change and thanks to some incouragement from Alice she heads to the Cullens to spend the day with them. Only once there she's suprised as to who is home. What will happen? Will it be fun or a complete disaster? Pre Breaking Dawn Rated T! AU
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first fic and I truly hope you enjoy it.

Disclamer: Sadly I own nothing. All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. I just borrow them to play with.

* * *

Beep...... Beep......... Beep.....

Humph! I moaned as I smacked the damn clock off the little table by my bed. It was bad enough that it was early but I had to wake up alone. Edward had left yesterday after lunch to go hunting with Carlisle. Apparently there were an overwhelming number of mountain lions in a small town in California.

When I went downstairs I noticed Charlie had already left to go to the reservation to fish with Billy. I ate a bowl of cereal and went to shower. I was eager to get to work; it would keep my mind busy and when I got off Edward would be back. The only downfall would be Mike. He just wouldn't give up. He was always hovering like a vulture; always hopeful I'd leave my fiancé.

When I arrived at work Mrs. Newton was standing at the counter waiting for me. "Bella, dear I tried to catch you, but we will not need you today." All I could do was be thankful not to have to deal with Mike today. I sighed and told them I would see them Monday afternoon and left.

I got back to the house and cleaned a bit. I was wallowing in my own thoughts when I heard my phone ring.... Headstrong filtered thru the room.

"Alice," I said smiling as I reached my phone. The text said simply... "Come to the house, everything will be fine I promise" well at least she'd be there. I grabbed my jacket and keys and out the door I went.

When I pulled up in front of the house it was oddly quiet, even for this house, until I heard Emmett's booming laughter. I was all smiles as I walked up to the front door and it flew open. Before I could even blink I was spinning in the air.

Em...mett... can't...breathe, I gasped.

"Oh sorry", he said smiling as he set me on my feet. "I forgot you need air little sis."

"Right", I said as I rolled my eyes.

Walking inside the only other person I could see was Jasper sitting on the couch in front of their massive flat screen TV. Emmett flopped back down on the couch as I moved over to face the TV while leaning over the back of the couch. When I realized what they were so intent on watching I couldn't hold in my giggles. They were watching cartoons.

"Umm guys, where is everyone? Alice sent me a text to come over and well..." I let myself fade out. I knew there was something not right here, when they looked at each other then back to me. "Alice" we all said in unison. It was Jasper who answered my question.

"Esme is in Port Angeles with the girls getting some new things for a project she is working on." I rolled my eyes.

"Hey didn't you have to work today?" Jasper asked smiling. "Bells, ditching work already?"

"Shut up Emmett. I wasn't needed so when I got the text to come over I did."

I felt myself getting upset but I decided just to trust Alice and try to bond with my brothers. I noticed there was a space between them on the couch so I carefully jumped over the back and landed unscathed on my legs. They looked at me like I was green. I felt my cheeks turn red with my blush.

"What?" I asked. Jasper was frozen next to me, Emmett was grinning but I noticed him looking over me at Jasper.

"Are you okay?" I asked trying to make sure I didn't move too fast. I was beginning to panic when he looked me in the eyes and said he was fine. "Are you sure?" I whispered.

"Bella I am fine. I'm sorry I just didn't expect you to jump over the couch. I am fine."

"Okay" I whispered. My ability to jump over the couch apparently amused Emmett because he erupted into laughter. Jasper joined in and I crossed my arms over my chest trying to pretend to be mad while I held my smile in.

"Since I am so amusing to you two why don't you tell me what we are watching?"

"Bella... I am sorry... I just never..." Emmett trailed off to laugh again. "Okay.....okay, enough laughing at the human please. Now tell me what we are watching here."

Jasper leaned over to me and said, "Emmett had a little marathon of cartoons going on." "Oh! Well what's next?" I giggled. "Are you sure?" Emmett asked confused. "What, can't a girl like cartoons too? They are not just for boys ya know."

At that statement Emmett pressed play and our day was beginning with the Scooby gang. As we watched and I giggled I could feel their eyes on me. I would feel my cheeks blush with heat and I'd try to catch them but when I'd look at them they'd be staring at the TV. After a few hours we were well into our little marathon. We actually had a lot of fun making fun of the things that happened in them.

With the enjoyment of my day I did not realize I was getting hungry until I was laughing and my stomach grumbled. Emmett jumped up, ran into the kitchen and was back in no time with a turkey and bacon sandwich and a bottle of water. I ate and we continued on with our little marathon.

********

Later on in the afternoon I was getting uncomfortable and I knew I would have to cook for Charlie. I was having a great time and didn't want to go. I could just call Charlie and tell him I was staying here. Jasper had his phone to his ear before I could completely finish my thought. He turned to me smiling saying Alice had Esme call Charlie and that she had clothes upstairs in the closet for me. All I could do was roll my eyes and smile.

Then a song rang out from my pants pocket... Headstrong....

"Alice why are you calling me? Didn't you just get off the phone with Jasper?"

Alice had to tell me their fun would continue a little longer and that she found me some more lacy underwear Edward would like. I knew the two vampires sitting next to me could hear her and I could feel my cheeks burn with a blush.

"Alice you are one twisted little psychic, you know that right? Bye!"

When I hung up Emmett's booming laughter was enough to rub my embarrassed nerves. "SHUT UP!" I yelled as I tried to storm away from the couch. I was pulled back with a parade of I'm sorry's and kisses on the cheek. I felt a wave of calm wash over me as well. I turned to glare at Emmett with as much anger as I could but when I saw his pouting face I couldn't help but smile.

"Jasper," I said turning to him. "You know some people like feeling their own emotions at times?" He nodded and I knew he was fighting his own laughter.

I sighed and leaned back into the couch. The afternoon was spent with more laughs as we watched Yogi Bear, Rocky and Bullwinkle and The Jetson's. Emmett was talking along with the characters and I was laughing and joined in at a few opportune moments. When the Flintstones came on I decided a little payback for Emmett would be good for him. I do have an evil little mind at times.

I saw Jasper look at his phone and his hand was on my shoulder. I turned to him and he nodded. "Alice?" was all I would mouth to him and he again nodded. I felt a wave of confidence engulf me. I waited for the perfect moment and I struck. "You know Emmett, you remind me of Dino." He looked at me with his brow arched.

"What?" he growled out. I thought to myself that maybe this wasn't such a good idea. I felt a nudge at my side and knew Jasper would not let him hurt me if he got upset.

"Umm, well"... I had to take a deep breath..... "Well you are always jumping into peoples space, barking out whatever's on your mind." I reached over and patted him on his head. "You're such a good boy."

Jasper roared out in laughter and I had to giggle at myself. Emmett looked at me and growled. I froze and before I knew it he threw me over his shoulder and was running around the house.

"Emmett! Put me down dammit!" I yelled at him as he continued to run. "Now dammit!" I yelled again. He came to a dead stop on the front steps and gently set me down. He kept his hands on me until I was steady. I tried to be mad but I couldn't help smiling at him. He laughed and we went back inside.

Jazz informed me that my phone was ringing on the couch where I left it after Alice called. Since he didn't know who was calling he did not answer it for me. I thanked him and saw that it was Edward.

"Edward." I whispered knowing they'd hear me.

Jasper let out a chuckle and I turned to glare at him. I sat back down deciding I would just call Edward back later or just talk to him when he got back. A couple of minutes later I heard Supermassive Black Hole coming from my phone sitting next to me on the couch.

I turned to glare at Jasper.

"What?" "I was just curious," he chuckled.

I growled inside and went back to watching the TV. A couple minutes later I heard Good Ole Boys playing from my phone and I turned to Emmett and giggled.

"You two are like two little children you know."

"What?" They sang in unison and chuckled. "Bella....umm, can.... I ask you....." Emmett trailed off.

"Just ask it, Emmett."

"What's Edwards's song?"

I looked up at him and as if it was possible for him to know to call me, my phone rang out with Kryptonite. Jasper chuckled and before I could reach down and answer the phone Emmett had it up to his eyes to look at the caller id and then to his ear. All within a split second.

"What up little bro?" He kept the phone just out of my reach. I could hear Emmett telling him I was okay but I couldn't come to the phone right now. Jasper told me Edward was worried since I hadn't answered earlier. Now that Emmett had my phone and Edward could hear me he was getting mad. I did the only thing I could think of.

I jumped off the couch and stood in front of Emmett, my left hand on my hip and my right hand out in front of me... "Emmett McCarthy Cullen hand me my damn phone right now!" He looked down at me. "Now!" I yelled.

Jasper chuckled as he handed it to me. I walked out onto the back porch and chuckled into the phone.

"Hi." I whispered into the phone.

"Bella, love why are you with Emmett?"

He sounded worried. I explained about not being needed at work and Alice's text and what we were doing now. He told me he and Carlisle would be back about the same time as the girls. We said our I love you's and I went back inside to endure more teasing and cartoons.

I fell back into the couch and Emmett started to apologize but I cut him off by giggling.

"It's okay," I whispered.

"You should have seen the look on your face!"

He leaned over and hugged me and we went back to watching TV.

A few hours and cartoons later I saw a slight movement from Jasper but I was too into the cartoon to notice where he went. When he reappeared he was handing me tray. Lasagna with a side salad and a coke. I moved to the coffee table and ate while we were watching more Rocky and Bullwinkle. The boys were imitating Rocky and Bullwinkle and I was imitating Natasha. We laughed and enjoyed our time together.

********

It was about 10:00 pm when I heard the front door open and I could barely hear them but I saw Alice, Rose and Esme walk in and set their bags down. Esme walked over to me pull me into a hug. She asked about my day with the boys. I looked into her golden eyes and stated matter of factly that they were complete gentlemen. She smiled and walked into the kitchen.

I sat back down on a large pillow on the floor. I was settling myself in front of Alice when I heard Back in Black play from my phone on the coffee table. I groaned and Emmett laughed. I looked over at him and glared.

"I'm sorry Bella, but I had to know," he said handing Rosalie back her phone. She smiled at me and smacked him in the back of the head.

Esme came out and looked like she was debating whether to ask a question or not.

"Bella.... umm... if you don't mind?" I looked at her eyes and said what came to me.

"What is it?" "Well can you tell me what plays if Carlisle and I call you?"

I smiled at her and grabbed my phone. I went to the play list then All American Girl came on.... then How to save a Life. No one said a word. She smiled and thanked me and headed back into the kitchen.

I leaned back into the couch and sighed.

"Bella it's okay that you gave us each a special song."

I looked up into Alice's eyes and knew she was being completely honest with me. So I smiled.

"All of my favorite songs for my favorite people," I said blushing.

"Bella it is really sweet," she said kissing my cheek.

"Hey Bella".... I swear you could hear Emmett in town... "What's Jakes song?"

Everyone got extremely quiet. I was sad that he was gone but the thought of his song made me giggle. I opened my phone and who let the dogs out started to play. We all laughed and settled back into watching cartoons.

As usual the Smurfs were trying to escape Gargamel's trap. I heard Emmett chuckle and I looked over at him and he smiled.

"What is so funny?", I asked.

"Well"... he was cut off by Alice. "Emmett don't!" she warned.

As usual he paid her no attention. My curiosity was getting the best of me. So I asked again. "Well you and Edward are like the Smurfs and Gargamel." Everyone turned to look at him.

"Huh?" I was a little worried where this was going.

"Okay what I mean is the roles are the same... you try to get him. You set your trap and he always escapes. You never make it to the goal." I felt my cheeks burn and Rose smacked him in the back of the head as the front door slammed open.

Edward was standing there growling..... "Emmett outside NOW!" his snarl was a command.

Emmett did not move and Edward stepped closer to him but was stopped by Esme. "If you two mess up my house you will both be outside." She was serious and they knew it. Edward nodded and Emmett sauntered out the glass door leading out back.

Emmett turned and winked at me.

"Bella I mean to tell you the traps".... before he could finish Edward slammed into him growling. They rolled out the door and into the yard. I could not hold back my giggles as I yawned. I looked at the clock and it was 11:35pm. Ugh! I sighed.

Esme came over and asked if I'd like to take a shower. I nodded and went upstairs alone.

When I came out of the bathroom Edward was sitting on the bed. He looked upset. I walked over to him and said hi as I cupped his cheek. He looked up and smiled.

"I know what you are thinking and I know different. Emmett was just picking. He's been teasing me all day.

I started ignoring him so he was acting out his revenge. I know you love me, I know I love you and I know you want to go slow. Emmett is just an ass." I said smiling. I heard his booming laugh from downstairs.

"Damn vampire hearing." Edward lifted me onto the bed and wrapped me in the very lush comforter. He settled in behind me and hummed my lullaby.

"I love you," I whispered as my eyes closed.

"As I love you," he said kissing my cheek. "Now sleep, my angel." I drifted off into sleep in the arms of my one true love.


	2. NEW STORY ALERT

Sorry don't shoot just wanted to let you guys know there is a new story of mine posted: The Swan Diaries… Check it out. It is Team Jasper with a side of Emmett and Lemons!!!!

I am working on two more now. A team Emmett and a Team Jasper!! Add me to your alerts and keep me in mind.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
